El lado oscuro de la fuerza
by tams90
Summary: Regalo de Navidad. Elena sabe que Damon es peligroso, como también sabe que llegará el día en que no pueda resistirse a sus encantos.


Quizás algún día...

Eso es lo que se repite mentalmente Elena cuando piensa en lo que se ha convertido su vida.

Eso es lo que se repite una vez tras otra, como si en esa frase pudiese encontrar el remedio curativo para todas sus enfermedades.

Eso es lo que se repite cuando ve a Jeremy desviándole la mirada y dándole a entender con ese pequeño gesto que desde que Vicky se fue nada está bien y nunca volverá a estarlo, porque hay cosas que no se pueden reparar, y la felicidad de su hermano pequeño es una de ellas. Y Elena apreta los puños llena de frustración por no poder ayudarle y menos aún devolvérsela, y se muerde los labios intentando no dejar escapar las lágrimas que luchan por salir, rasgando sus ojos; porque ella sabe en realidad que Vicky es mucho más inalcanzable de lo que Jeremy se imagina, tan inalcanzable como papá y mamá, porque Vicky ha firmado ya su propio epitafio al igual que muchas personas que han tenido la desgracia de cruzar su camino con el de Damon.

Quizás algún día, vuelve a sonar en su cabeza cuando encuentra a Caroline deambulando por los pasillos como un autómata, asustándose casi de su propio reflejo y con pañuelos en el cuello que tratan de ocultar la huella que un cazador deja en su presa y con otras heridas más profundas e invisibles que un simple pañuelo no puede tapar. Caroline nunca ha sido santo de su devoción, y mucho menos desde que controla todo el instituto de Mystic Falls convirtiéndose en una vaga imitación de ella misma; pero Elena sabe que Damon la ha herido...y no sólo perforándole el cuello con sus colmillos y saciándose con su sangre, también humillándola. Y Elena mueve la cabeza hacia a un lado con repugnancia cuando se lo imagina con la sangre de Caroline goteándole de la boca y lamiéndose los labios con esa sonrisa de arrogante satisfacción que esboza cuando consigue lo que quiere, que suele ser casi siempre.

Esas tres palabras le susurra a Stefan al oído cuando él sufre por la pérdida de aquella vampiresa rubia que había sido siempre su mejor amiga, una pérdida provocada por la misma persona, una pérdida como consecuencia de un absurdo plan para alejar a la ciudad de su objetivo y poder seguir cosechando muertes a sus anchas. Y ahí es cuando a Elena se le desgarra el corazón, porque Stefan es lo que más quiere en el mundo, quizás incluso más que su familia, y se siente mal diciéndole que quizás algún día...

Porque no, ella sabe que ese día no llegará nunca. Porque ni siquiera la eternidad es suficiente para conseguir que Damon deje de ser como es, porque Elena sabe que Damon es peligroso y lo será siempre, que lleva colgado en la frente un cartel de neón luminoso en el que pone "No tocar" y a pesar de eso...y a pesar de eso se sorprende a sí misma a punto de hacerlo. A punto de levantar el brazo y apoyar su mano contra el lado izquierdo de su pecho, dónde debería latir un corazón que en su caso ni palpita ni existe, a punto de sucumbir de una vez por todas a sus ojos profundos y atractivos, a punto de borrar de su mente el recuerdo de Stefan y adentrarse al mundo de lo desconocido.

"Yo puedo enseñarte muchas cosas Elena", resuena en su cabeza. Y ella le cree. Porque sabe que es verdad. Y la cabeza le da vueltas del enorme esfuerzo que tiene que hacer para no asentir y dar un paso hacia adelante. Y utiliza toda su concentración para controlar hasta el mínimo gesto. Porque Damon no es Stefan. Y si el segundo se apartaría de ella, el primero la cogería en brazos para tumbarla directamente sobre el césped mojado. Y eso es tentador, claro que lo es, y a ella le encantaría dejarse llevar por esa tentación. Pero no lo hace, no deja traslucir uno sólo de sus pensamientos. Porque el día que eso ocurra ya no habrá vuelta atrás.

Y Elena se gira lentamente con los dientes clavados en sus mejillas y se aferra desesperadamente a la imagen de Stefan que destella en su mente, para no prestar atención a la presencia que se encuentra tras ella, tan cerca...tan cerca que puede sentir su aliento impactando directamente sobre su piel. Y cada paso que da le cuesta menos que el anterior, ni siquiera es consciente de que en alguno de esos pasos ha echado a correr; y no para hasta que lo que le estaba retorciendo las entrañas desaparece, dejándola respirar tranquila.

Porque Elena sabe que Damon es la alegoría de la muerte, sólo que sin guadaña, sabe que la mejor manera de tratar con él es lejos, muy lejos. Y sin embargo no puede dejar de repetirse que quizás algún día...


End file.
